


Let me follow

by Supernova07



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Study, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Happy Ending, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova07/pseuds/Supernova07
Summary: Esse homem - que estrangulou uma mulher pelo simples prazer de poder fazê-lo - a quem se conhece tão pouco, esse estranho permanece ao seu lado e Elliot não entende, ele não entende. Ele pensa que deve dizer que não é quem Tyrell acha que ele é, mas não agora. As mãos de Tyrell continuam a  traçar pequenos círculos suaves em sua pele e Elliot está cansado de se sentir sozinho.XDivagações com algumas mudanças suaves sobre o final.PoV: Mastermind/ Mr Robot/ Elliot
Relationships: Darlene Alderson & Elliot Alderson, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 2





	Let me follow

**Author's Note:**

> Ouçam as músicas mencionadas, elas são maravilhosas. O título vem da canção do Son Lux. Mr Robot é uma das histórias mais sensacionais da TV, tentei ser cuidadosa com isso.
> 
> ATENÇÃO: SPOILERS ATÉ A TEMPORADA 4. 
> 
> * Eu preciso de um abraço, Tyrell era horrível, mas ainda sinto muito por ele.

_Let me follow_

_x_

_Parte I – Queime meus ossos e mantenha as cinzas em sua boca._

_Oh, he did it all_   
_To spare me from_   
_The awful things in life that come_   
_And he cries_   
_And cries_   
_I know..._   
_He knows..._   
_That he's_   
_Killing me_   
_For mercy_

Tyrell. 

Elliot finalmente o encontra, mas sua presença só se faz real no estalido da arma apontada pra ele, quando a bala o atravessa. Um par de olhos azuis assustados o encaram e parecem refletir o choque que também reverbera nele.

Mr Robot desvia os olhos em frustração, o desgraçado não diz nada pela primeira vez desde que chegaram naquele lugar - ele o deixará sozinho para morrer, Elliot pensa - de súbito, o ar torna-se um pouco mais frio. A última coisa que ele se recorda antes do silêncio e da escuridão alcançá-lo é o baque do próprio corpo contra o chão de granito, o estalido de ossos e a pressão das mãos de Tyrell em seu abdômen. 

Quando ele acorda, as imagens e vozes rodopiam ao seu redor - Elliot ouve Angela chamá-lo e dizer que tudo ficará bem, ambos sabem que é mentira. Ele deseja corresponder ao aperto da mão dela sobre a sua, mas seu corpo não responde e volta a flutuar. 

Na segunda vez que ele desperta, Angela não está ao seu lado, ela conversa com um homem no canto mal iluminado do que parece ser o galpão que eles estavam quando a arma foi disparada. Uma leve pressão em seu pulso o torna consciente de uma quarta pessoa ali e o toque inesperado o faz estremecer. 

-Sinto muito, Elliot, _min kärlek_. - Tyrell é um misto confuso de palavras desconhecidas e lágrimas presas. Sua voz, sempre tão polida, agora é apenas um sussurro quebrado. - _Som jag önskar, som jag vill byta plats med dig._ – Elliot se esforça para levantar os olhos e encará-lo, mas sua visão é preenchida por pequenos pontos escuros e ele desiste.

Ele pensa que a fúria que ameaça esmagá-lo tenha respaldo em Tyrell por apertar o gatilho, mas se for sincero, uma parte de Elliot o culpa por ter errado a mira. Suas divagações miseráveis são interrompidas pela fisgada no abdômen. O que ele não daria por um pouco de morfina agora? 

A dor aumenta um pouco mais, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo desmaiar. Ele tenta chamar Angela, mas sua boca está seca. O toque gentil de Tyrell no entanto, torna-se agradável e quase o distrai da dor. Ele se pergunta o que Mr Robot fez naquela noite para ter tanto controle sobre o prodígio da Ecorp.

“ _A noite em que nos tornamos deuses_ ”, Tyrell tinha soado como um fanático no telefone.

Esse homem - que estrangulou uma mulher pelo simples prazer de poder fazê-lo - a quem se conhece tão pouco, esse estranho permanece ao seu lado e Elliot não entende, ele não entende. Ele pensa que deve dizer que não é quem Tyrell acha que ele é, mas não agora. As mãos de Tyrell continuam a traçar pequenos círculos suaves em sua pele e Elliot está cansado de se sentir sozinho. 

_I am so tired I fell right through_   
_I looked into a darkness no one knew_   
_I'm falling further into something_   
_That I cannot understand_   
_But you understand_

  
-Eu amei você.– Tyrell assume e é patético. - E agora você quer destruir tudo pelo que lutamos.

A irritação de Tyrell é crescente, ele está tão frustrado que faz Elliot querer rir. A situação toda também está lhe dando nos nervos, explodir é só uma questão de tempo.

_Eu amei você. Eu amei você._

Elliot acha que talvez tenha ouvido isso apenas de Darlene. E de Angela, ainda que não seja uma memória sua, ela lhe contou. Eles tinham quatorze e fugiram de casa por alguma horas com uma garrafa de vodka roubada da mãe de Elliot. Angela se declarou e o beijou, tão rápido e inexperiente que seus dentes se chocaram. Ela riu magoada e desviou o olhar quando ele confessou que não se lembrava. Eles não voltam a tocar no assunto.

Elliot a ama, mas não pode mais confiar nela.

Há detalhes sobre a Fase 2 que ele ainda não sabe. Como previsto, seu controle colapsa e Angela intervém. A droga tem um efeito rápido. Ela se desculpa repetidas vezes por sedá-lo, mas Elliot só quer que ela se afaste. Ele olha para os três na sala, as luzes parecem piscar ao seu redor – Mr Robot e Angela não recuam, mas Tyrell, com a boca entreaberta e os olhos arregalados, ele parece tão confuso e traído quanto Elliot.

_Fold out your hands_   
_Give me a sign_   
_Hold down your lies_   
_Lay down next to me_   
_Don't listen when I scream_   
_Bury your doubts and fall asleep_   
_Find out:_   
_I was just a bad dream_

-Eu preciso sair pra fumar. -Elliot diz depois que Tyrell lhe conta sobre a explosão. Ele se afasta e encolhe os ombros para não tocá-lo enquanto desliza para fora da sala.

Há uma saída de emergência que o leva para um beco estreito, ele tira o cigarro do bolso do jeans e passa a língua sobre o filtro, deixando a nicotina percorrer e esvaziá-lo. A porta se abre e a raiva o força a ranger os dentes para não gritar, a ideia de ser sedado de novo como um animal o mantém no lugar. Tyrell ignora o desconforto que se instala e aproxima-se até que seus ombros se toquem – próximo _demais_ , Elliot pensa. 

Eles não dizem nada por um tempo, mas os olhos estúpidos de Tyrell estão sobre ele, analisando-o. Elliot não o encara de volta - e ele odeia esse fato sobre a interação entre eles - são olhares repletos de significados que ele desconhece, é como se Tyrell pudesse enxergar todas as suas rachaduras e o que há por trás delas. Não, ele não quer isso, obrigado.

Elliot está prestes a mandá-lo pro inferno, mas é surpreendido pelo cigarro sendo removido dos próprios lábios. Os dedos de Tyrell esbarram em sua boca e demoram-se ali, o que ele julga proposital. Tyrell traga o restante do cigarro e a cena é tão surreal – como dois velhos amigos que se reencontram – que faz Elliot rir sem humor, ele não consegue desviar os olhos. Tyrell retribui o olhar, divertido.

\- Isso é muito bom. -ele explica balançando o cigarro. - Não fumo desde os dezessete. – a expressão em seu rosto assume um tom amargurado. – Aboli qualquer hábito que não me tornasse quem eu estava destinado a ser. 

Elliot acha que encher os pulmões de câncer não é nada para a carreira bem-sucedida de Tyrell comparado com o que eles estão prestes a fazer. Mas não é sobre isso, ele percebe, é o oposto. Tem a ver com se desconectar do passado que Tyrell se preocupa tanto em esconder, linhas que não estão expostas em suas redes sociais e que Elliot não consegue ter acesso, mas algo lhe diz que Mr Robot tem.

Eles permanecem ali, encarando o muro do prédio vizinho por muito tempo depois de Tyrell apagar o cigarro com o sapato. Não há nada para dizer ou compartilhar. Eles não são amigos, Elliot diz pra si mesmo. 

Ele não quer esse tipo de intimidade com Tyrell Wellick. E embora Elliot repita o quanto o despreza, seus ombros se tocam conforme respiram e ele se perde nisso, preso a este ciclo interminável.

-Eu sei que não é você. Você não quer isso. – Tyrell confessa como se fosse um segredo dele também e um direito seu compartilhá-lo. Elliot enrijece os ombros e segura a respiração por um instante. - Eu...eu queria que fosse você. – Tyrell murmura antes de se afastar e entrar no prédio abandonado.

Elliot pisca em confusão e aborrecimento para o espaço vazio ao seu lado. Ele precisa que Mr Robot responda suas perguntas, ele precisa de tempo para reverter a Fase 2, de um plano para proteger Darlene. E cigarros. Ele poderia fumar mais meio maço agora. É frustrante. As palavras de Tyrell continuam impregnadas em sua mente e Elliot quer gritar porque há coisas mais importantes para pensar, mas elas permanecem e continuam a se repetir, consumindo-o. Ele tem quase certeza que Tyrell não tem consciência do que disse, mas uma vez proferidas, ele não pode esquecê-las.

" _Eu queria que fosse você."_

Há essa sensação crescente que inflama seus ossos e arrepia sua nuca, mas é diferente das outras tantas vezes, não é medo ou desconfiança.

Ele não retorna para dentro do prédio. 

_Foda-se Tyrell,_ Elliot pensa, _foda-se suas ideias fantasiosas sobre o que quer que fosse aquilo._

_What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way_   
_What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you_

Quando Tyrell o soca no rosto, é com mais força do que Mr Robot espera. O gosto metálico invade sua boca e ele explode em um misto de êxtase e diversão. Tyrell cai sobre ele e o soca uma segunda e dessa vez seus óculos voam para o piso de marfim. 

_"Vamos lá, vamos lá. É só isso que você tem?"_

Ele não acha que diz em voz alta, mas a expressão de horror no rosto bonito de Tyrell confirma o oposto.

-Cale a boca! Cale essa maldita boca. -ele está tremendo e há lágrimas e vodka em seus lábios.

Sal e vodka. Há um poema sobre isso, Robot lamenta.

Tyrell não volta a socá-lo no rosto, mas não se afasta também e essa decisão torna-se um convite para a tensão que aumenta, é como se virassem a chave - algo muda e estala – eles sabem, sempre esteve presente, apenas aguardando o momento para poder emergir. 

Tyrell tem os olhos fixos nele e o cenho franzido como se não soubesse qual parte de si ele deve seguir. Mr Robot é mais rápido, ele o puxa pela gola da camisa e seus narizes se chocam com uma força dolorosa. 

-Olhe só para você, Tyrell. Tão louco por atenção e pelo mínimo de afeto que não consegue parar. – ele pode sentir Tyrell duro contra sua coxa e é quase comovente – Você não consegue, não é? – Robot se inclina e seus lábios esbarram descuidados nos de Tyrell, ele o empurra com o quadril e Tyrell suspira de olhos arregalados. – Você quer, mas também não é capaz de continuar porque isso o faria perder o controle. – e quase se torna um monólogo.

Algum detalhe lhe passou despercebido durante esse jogo estranho com Tyrell, o próprio Elliot o iniciou e agora nenhum dos três sabe como terminá-lo.

Tyrell parece sair do transe e se afasta com um empurrão, Robot ri em desapontamento. A porta da cozinha se abre segundos depois e Price surge interrompendo o que quer que fosse aquilo.

_I was calling_   
_For the last time_   
_We've been here before_   
_They found the pictures in the snow_   
_I can tell your eyes_   
_Looked beneath the blue_   
_I walk underneath the trees_   
_For the first time_

O sangue flui vívido, como uma nascente escura sobre a camisa de Tyrell e o primeiro pensamento de Elliot é que dessa vez eles não terão a mesma sorte, ele confirma isso a contragosto pela respiração irregular de Tyrell, que se aproxima a passos incertos. Ele envolve suas mãos, frias e pagajosas, ao redor do pulso de Elliot, apoiando-se nele. Elliot nem sequer pestaneja, se afasta ou encolhe os ombros, ele parece ter se habituado com Tyrell sempre empurrando as linhas invisíveis do seu espaço pessoal. O ar entre eles torna-se mais denso.

Tyrell abre a boca como se quisesse compartilhar um segredo, mas então a fecha de novo, Elliot deseja que ele continue - que o amaldiçoe ou o culpe - mas Tyrell apenas assente, seus olhos o avaliam preocupados, então descem incerto para os lábios.

Elliot se inclina desejando que ele siga adiante, que ele faça logo.

 _"Aperte o botão e ultrapasse mais essa linha, seu idiota._ ", ele quer tanto que dói.

Mas Tyrell não faz, ele lhe oferece apenas um leve arquear de lábios. Um meio sorriso que não diz nada a Elliot, este sorriso não estreita seus olhos azuis como o do tipo megalomaníaco que o acompanha sempre que ele insiste em compará-los a deuses.

-Apenas certifique-se de cuidar da Whiterose, sim? – o rosto de Tyrell se contorce um pouco e não se sabe se é pelo ferimento ou pelo que está prestes a fazer. Ele se afasta relutante e Elliot perde o equilíbrio, tentando se lembrar de plantar os pés.

Ambos sabiam que aconteceria em algum momento, mas parece errado essa noite. Mr Robot permanece silencioso e imóvel ao seu lado, há algo não dito entre eles. Elliot quer que ele tome o controle dessa vez, que Mr Robot impeça Tyrell de alguma forma. 

\- Espere!! - ele grita - Eu não posso deixar você morrer. – Elliot não sabe qual dos dois está falando, ele só sabe que de alguma forma é errado abandoná-lo. Procurar por Tyrell passou a ser sua maior motivação durante um tempo e agora Elliot está prestes a perdê-lo de novo. 

\- Está tudo bem. Eu só vou dar uma volta. - e sua voz vacila. Aos poucos, Tyrell torna-se um vulto curvado e cada vez menor na estrada a sua frente. Ele não olha para trás.

Elliot certifica-se de queimar a van e demora-se ali, observando o fogo consumir metal e couro. Ele pensa em Angela e todos os outros mortos que antes disso, ele e Mr Robot corromperam e distorceram até serem apenas um vislumbre das pessoas que eram sem a FSociedade.

Quando Darlene o encontra, eles não conversam muito. Eliot encosta a cabeça na janela do carro um pouco exausto e se perde na visão do horizonte por entre as árvores e a neve que as cobrem.

Eles passam por centenas delas, todas iguais.

Surge a ele a lembrança de Tyrell chorando ao lado de sua cama e das poucas palavras que Elliot havia entendido e as outras tantas que jamais saberia o significado. 

Seus olhos ardem e os pulsos formigam com a recordação do toque fantasma, só então Elliot percebe que há sangue em suas mãos. 

  
_Parte II – Sua imagem e semelhança_

_My undivided_   
_Let's change the way we are_   
_We'll have it all, just like before_   
_Hold me close_   
_Guilt and pain has made me honest once again_   
_So can I show you all the lessons learnt now?_   
_How long for the perfect time?_   
_If not now then when? Oh, how long?_   
_No, don't be silent_   
_We can be true again_

Ele perde o controle para Elliot - o verdadeiro Elliot – não resta muito para pensar ou sentir a partir dessa decisão além de medo da premissa de ser apenas o fantasma de um homem. 

_Ele foi real? O que eles construíram para Elliot foi real?_

As coisas que eles fizeram, as partes do mundo de Elliot que foram quebradas. Pensar nisso o torna doente, mas ele é impedido por Mr Robot, que parece sentir suas flutuações de humor – ele não deve ser controlado por essas ideias obscuras e Mr Robot está ali para lembrá-lo, assim como o próprio Elliot, ele precisa manter o controle por ele também. 

É engraçado apenas observá-lo – há uma janela, uma fina camada de vidro que os separa e o detém – é claro, ele sente o que Elliot sente, mas as sensações lhe atingem de uma forma diferente. Algumas mais amenas e outras tão abruptas que ele apenas aguarda e se prepara para voltar a superfície, mas isso nunca ocorre. Ele espera e espera, mas a janela continua ali - isso é bom - ele acha que deve significar que Elliot está bem, portanto é bom. 

Krista continua presente. Ela faz um trabalho incrível com este novo Elliot, ele pode sentir. Eles conversam sobre os planos para o futuro e o novo emprego, mas também sobre seu pai e a Ecorp.

Há dias em que eles visitam o túmulo de Angela, Elliot sempre leva margaridas, eram as preferidas dela. Às vezes, as flores dele estão cobertas por outras, rosas brancas sobre a lápide, eles suspeitam que sejam de Darlene, mas nunca confirmam. Sua irmã não fala sobre Angela, este é o ponto de ruptura dela e Elliot entende.

Seguir a vida.

É justo que Elliot tenha essa chance.

Ele permanece oculto, assim como Mr Robot, a criança e sua mãe. Em alguns momentos no entanto, a coceira atrás de sua nuca surge e o domina. _Elliot sabe que ele ainda está aqui?_

Ele acha que não precisa dizer a Mr Robot e o tempo não lhe parece linear, mas ele aguarda arduamente por essa sensação de ser perdoado por Elliot para deixar de ser uma ameaça para si e para os outros.

Enquanto isso não ocorre, ele o observa seguir em frente. Elliot gosta de Dipierro e no modo como ela olha para sua irmã. Dominique acha que ele deve sair mais vezes e Darlene acrescenta que _“foder alguém lhe faria bem”._

As festas e os bares lotados o torna suscetível a conhecer algumas mulheres e homens também, nenhum deles dura mais que duas noites de diversão.

Ele acha curioso o padrão particular de homens que atraem Elliot – olhos azuis vibrantes e cabelos claros. 

Isso o traz para outra questão mal resolvida - a lacuna - e ele não menciona com frequência porque olhar para este abismo é demasiado perigoso.

Veja bem, existe esse palácio mental, um lugar seguro e fácil de ser acessado – ele próprio o criou para proteger Elliot – um mundo em que Tyrell era uma sombra gentil e distorcida da realidade, mas real o suficiente para desviá-lo de uma possível apoptose. Esse plano de fundo entretanto, foi alterado desde que ele voltou e é isso que o perturba: Tyrell não está mais nele.

Talvez seja um lembrete de que algumas circunstâncias são irreversíveis, o que torna sua programação uma brincadeira cruel e a expectativa de ter Tyrell vivo naquele espaço-tempo é assolada. Demora, mas ele compreende porquê isso o atormenta – Elliot desejava encontrar Tyrell nesse lugar para poder ficar dessa vez.

_Parte III – Fique_

_As we are floating in the blue  
I am softly watching you  
Oh, boy, your eyes betray what burns inside you_

O letreiro neon do bar vibra sobre os olhos de Elliot, a música é alta e o força a se inclinar para ouvir o que Jane, sua colega de trabalho, está lhe dizendo. Ele reconhece a canção animada, era a mesma que tocava mais cedo, no apartamento de Darlene. Sua irmã está do outro lado da mesa conversando com Anthony e Dom. De vez em quando, e ele finge não perceber, mas ela lhe lança estes curtos olhares genuínos e alegres, Elliot os guarda para rir dela mais tarde, quando estiverem sozinhos.

Darlene é superprotetora nos primeiros meses, há jantares e filmes às sextas, passeios no parque aos domingos e ligações no meio do dia. É exagerado, mas existe esse pequeno conforto provocado pelo engajamento dela, que força Elliot a permitir e a brincar de casinha. Ele aprecia as tentativas de Darlene em recuperar o tempo perdido entre os dois. 

Falta poucas semanas para completar 1 ano desde que tudo voltou ao normal, desde que ele _despertou_ – é assim que Krista nomeou a data. Ela insiste em dizer que foi um ato corajoso e de amor entre ele e todos os _outros_ , mas demora um tempo para entendê-lo dessa forma.

No início, Elliot quis expurgá-los de si, como uma doença instaurada em sua própria mente, pensar no que havia acontecido com Angela alimentou sua reação inflamável. 

Darlene foi a chave para a aceitação.

A risada dela quebra seus pensamentos e ele volta ao bar, ela está rindo, quase sem fôlego, por algo que Dom disse. E Elliot se esforça. Ele se esforça para nunca mais perder o controle, para permanecer _aqui_ – com Darlene.

Claire se levanta e pede a atenção de todos, suas palavras são abafadas por gritos e aplausos. Ela tem os olhos embargados em Anthony enquanto suas mãos caem delicadas sobre o ventre que já apresenta um discreto inchaço. Elliot acompanha o movimento das mãos que se abrem sobre a barriga em um gesto de proteção, ele os parabeniza como os outros, mas há algo errado e ele pode sentir crescer cada vez que seus olhos desviam para Claire e seu bebê. Elliot encara o chão coberto de gordura e cerveja, talvez seja a bebida, sua cabeça está explodindo.

Darlene passa um braço por sua cintura e lança a ele um olhar interrogativo.

-Eu estou bem. – mas ela pega a incerteza que repousa nele e seu sorriso morre gradativamente.

O sentimento se perdura e Elliot teme que tenha algo a ver com a data que se aproxima, que seja _ele_.

Krista confirma suas suposições, o que o torna mais inseguro e assustado.

-Lembre-se que eles são parte de você. Ignorá-los é ignorar a si mesmo. 

Ele acha que não consegue, no entanto. 

-Isso é diferente, você deseja ficar desta vez. -ela sorri. -Você está no controle agora, Elliot.

Krista afirma que ele deve confiar em Mr Robot e _nele - o Mentor._

Demora alguns dias, mas Elliot cede e para de lutar.

Eles estão em seu apartamento, ele pode senti-los ao mesmo tempo que seus pés tornam-se mais leves e incertos sobre o chão, a sensação o apavora – Elliot está prestes a gritar e desistir, mas uma mão o segura no lugar e lhe dá um aperto gentil.

-Está tudo bem. – ele olha para esse homem que é seu reflexo e deixa-se acreditar em suas palavras.

  
_You said you don't have to speak_   
_I can hear you_   
_I can't feel all the things you've ever felt before_   
_I said it's been a long time_   
_Since someone looked at me that way_   
_It's like you knew me_   
_And all the things I couldn't say_   
_Together, to be_   
_Together and be_

  
Voltar a superfície após tanto tempo o assusta tanto quanto a Elliot. Ele observa os detalhes desse novo apartamento demasiado organizado e iluminado, há uma porção de fotos recentes sobre o mural ao lado da cama, uma delas em especial, chama sua atenção. É Darlene – ela está sob luzes vermelhas, ao que parece ser um parque no fundo - sua boca está cheia de sorvete e ela está tentando se aproximar de Elliot para limpar as mãos cobertas de chantilly em sua camisa. Ele sorri com a imagem. 

-Vamos lá, garoto. Nós não temos muito tempo. - Mr Robot está ao seu lado, como sempre. 

Eles fazem juntos.

Alguns códigos simples, uma pesquisa rápida e pronto. Eles tem um relatório completo sobre Marta e Klaus Gaarder -família de classe média, casados há 6 anos e 7 meses. Ela dá aulas de balé no centro da cidade, enquanto ele escreve romances não muito elogiados pela crítica. Nada incomum além de uma certa compulsão por sapatos de grife e um fanatismo pelo IFK Gotemburgo.

A senha do Instagram restrito de Klaus é um trecho do hino do time de futebol, não demora muito pra eles conseguirem entrar. E lá está - Mr e Mrs Gaarder com seu pequeno primogênito.

Ele acha que o menino tem os traços de Joanna, mas os olhos são inegavelmente os do pai.

Ele deve isso a Tyrell. Certificar-se de que seu filho esteja seguro e tornar Elliot preso a essa criança, mesmo que inconsciente. Ele limpa o computador, mas a memória do pequeno Erik sorrindo para a câmera ainda ecoa em seus pensamentos.

-Temos que voltar. – Mr Robot o lembra.  
A presença de Elliot cresce um pouco mais até torná-lo fraco – tudo para por meio segundo - a hesitação é latente, mas ele respira fundo e recua. 

Elliot retorna.

  
_Take me with you, take me with you_   
_Or let me follow after you_   
_We can disappear_

  
Eles retornam.

Seus olhos estão abertos e o apartamento desapareceu. A areia afunda um pouco mais sobre a ponta dos dedos e ele percebe tarde demais que está deitado onde as ondas podem alcançá-lo – o céu é um enorme lençol límpido. A parte de trás do seu moletom está molhada e ele tem sal sobre os lábios, é uma sensação boa. Coney Island tem algo de perturbardor e familiar que o faz querer voltar sempre.

Sua mente é assombrada por sorvetes, rodas-gigantes e Darlene. Alguém se ajoelha ao seu lado e ele sabe _quem_ é. Ele quer dizer a Mr Robot que não é o que ele pensa, está tudo bem – ela está bem com Elliot – _ele quer isso, ele a ama_. No entanto, não é Mr Robot ao seu lado, são outras mãos que envolvem seu rosto.

Ele o reconhece e se vira um tanto descrente, seu corpo treme um pouco. A figura se aproxima mais e se interpõe entre ele e a luz do sol.

Olhos azuis se estreitam e Tyrell sorri.

  
-Bonsoir. 


End file.
